Feline Empathy
by Koneko Cain
Summary: Bakura is asleep on the couch. How can Yami resist? Yaoi, YamiBakura.


Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, perverted Yami.

A/N: It's perverted, Yami is a freak and you were warned. Mwahah.

Feline Empathy

"Yami...?" Yugi poked his head through the door from the living room into the kitchen, scanning the cluttered cooking space for his darker half. "Are you here?"

"Yes, aibou." Said the pharaoh from his left, and Yugi grinned at having found him.

"I'm going shopping, is there anything you want?" The small boy asked, holding up a long scrap of paper that served as a shopping list.

"Hmm..." Yami thought for a moment, pouring his coffee into a mug. "Strawberries?" The bright, red-purple eyes of the spirit looked hopeful and Yugi laughed.

"Sure. Oh, Ryou is coming with me so Bakura's staying here with you, don't kill him, okay?"

"What?" Yami looked horrfied, "you're leaving me alone here with him?" Yugi just rolled his amethyst eyes and smiled.

"He's asleep, so you have nothing to worry about. It's totally cute, you should see. He looks like a kitten." Yugi giggled.

"An evil, freakish tomb robbing kitten, maybe." Yami muttered, but went back to dumping spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee without too many more complaints as his hikari told him to stop being a baby and left with Ryou. It made Yami wonder if Yugi wanted him dead, leaving him alone with Bakura. Well, more dead than he already was. Which would be very dead.

Picking up his sacred coffee cup with the blue fish on it that not even Yugi was allowed to use, the pharaoh warily entered the living room, half expecting the tomb robber to leap out from behind the door and bite him like some rabid dog attacking the postman. When no mauling was forthcoming, Yami walked a little further into the room and caught sight of the white haired fiend. Said evil maniac was lying on the couch on his back, one arm draped across his chest and the other hanging down beside him, fingers trailing on the carpet. His usually burning red eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly, chest rising and falling slowly with each breath he took as he slept. The thing that surprised Yami was the noise, though.

At first he thought maybe Yugi had left the washing machine on in the other room, but after listening for a moment he realised that the sound was coming from the thief. A smirk spread across his face and he set his mug down on the coffee table. Bakura purred. Yugi was right, it was just like a little kitten. The sound was soft and in time with each breath, and Yami had to admit that along with the pose he was in, it made the tomb robber very desirable. Not that he hadn't been already, with that perfectly pale skin and white hair, like some sort of ghost. And those eyes, they were something else. Yami decided that they were the exact same colour as dried blood, reddish-brown, and when the thief got excited they sparkled with evil glee. Sometimes they even glowed, Yami still hadn't figured out how to get his own eyes to do that yet.

Now, he faced a dilemma or two. The first being that Bakura was taking up the entire couch, so in order to sit down he'd have to shove the bastard off. Not that that wouldn't be incredibly funny, it was just that he was quite enjoying being able to openly stare at Bakura without the threat of disemboweling. The second dilemma he was facing was that he currently had the overwhelming desire to touch the tomb robber, just to see what he felt like. Was his skin hot or cold? Was he made of metal? He could give Bakura a good poke to find out, but what he really wanted to do was not wake him up. Unless, of course, he could do it in an incredibly loud, unnecessarily violent way, just so he could see if Bakura would end up half way up the wall like a cat. The thought made him smirk and he considered it for a moment before dismissing it. He was supposed to be the good guy here. Good guys were supposed to be honourable, and not stab sleeping enemies in the leg just to wake them up. Although it was tempting to pour a bucket of ice water over him... No, it'd only make Yugi mad with him for soaking the carpet with water and/or tomb robber blood.

Instead of doing anything that might start a full-scale shadow power war in his house, Yami carefully perched on the edge of the couch near Bakura's feet, still staring at him. The purr was still going on, very quietly, somewhere deep in the thief's chest. Yami wondered if Bakura really was like a cat. Maybe he'd been a cat in a past life and it had stuck with him? Maybe he could make Bakura purr louder, then tape it and laugh at him when he woke up. Now, what made cats purr? Yami wondered, thinking about it. Having their fur stroked seemed to work, so the pharaoh leant over Bakura and looked down into his sleeping face, poking him gently on one cheek to make sure he wasn't going to spring awake and attack. When there was no creepy snapping open of eyes, Yami gently ran one hand through the long, white spikes of Bakura's hair. It was soft and thick, and when he did it again Bakura's purr became a tiny bit louder.

Now, Yami thought as he continued to run his fingers through Bakura's hair, where did he put the tape recorder so he could get this down? Perhaps it was - He stopped and stared down in surprise as Bakura murmured happily and nuzzled his hand. He couldn't quite tear his eyes away as those soft lips parted in a sigh of appreciation, and it worried him to the extreme that he was finding the tomb robber incredibly sexy. Not really meaning to do it and acting purely on instinct, Yami trailed his hand down the side of Bakura's face to his pale throat, his fingers caressing the skin delicately, moving from the thief's neck down to trace his collarbone just above the striped t-shirt he was wearing. "Mmmm..." Bakura murmured, turning his head to the side unconsciously to give the pharaoh more skin to touch. Yami had no idea what he was doing, but how could he refuse an invitation like that? Even if Bakura was asleep. He certainly wouldn't get this opportunity while the white haired yami was awake, that was for sure.

Moving down, the pharaoh lifted the hem of the tomb robber's shirt a little, revealing a pale strip of taut stomach. Running his fingers over it, because it just looked too good not to touch, Yami felt the muscles flutter and Bakura sighed in his sleep, shivering. The purr increased in volume, though it was still too quiet for Yami's liking and he was quite enjoying this game.

Smirking, the king of games slid his hand up beneath Bakura's shirt and felt the burning, almost fever-hot skin of his chest, vibrating softly with his purr. Questing about for a moment and liking the feel of the smooth skin beneath his fingertips, Yami found what he was looking for and brushed a delicate touch over one of Bakura's nipples, delighting in the soft moan he recieved. That, he decided, was very sexy. He did it again, and got the same reaction. Just how far, the game king asked himself, could he take this before certain unwitting participants woke up and stabbed him? It was a boring Sunday afternoon, there was nothing else to do. He intended to find out.

Very slowly, Yami withdrew his hand and unbuttoned Bakura's jeans, not making a sound as he drew the zipper down slowly and ran his fingers over Bakura's stomach again. Keeping his touches gentle and slow, he moved his hand down into the open jeans Bakura had been parading his sexy little self about in all day, and found to his pleasant surprise that tomb robbers apparently didn't wear anything underneath. It didn't take long before his hand met with hot flesh, and Yami smirked again as he took hold of it. Bakura gave a delicious little groan in his sleep and arched his hips up, unconsciously asking for more contact. Only too happy to oblige, Yami gave his hand a squeeze and began to stroke the thief firmly, watching the tomb robber's face to make sure he wasn't about to wake up and go on a murderous rampage.

Bakura's face was turned to the side, soft gasps and pants leaving his parted lips and his fingers twitching. He seemed to be enjoying it, judging from the pleasured moans he was offering the pharaoh. Yami could feel the burning skin he held pulsing in his hand with the thief's heartbeat, and he sped up his pace slightly. Bakura was writhing on the couch now, his breath coming in hitched gasps and his purr gone, replaced by deep moans that Yami decided were the thing he really should have taped. Bakura must have been having some good dreams, Yami mused, because after a few minutes the noises he was making began to sound more desperate and the pharaoh placed his free hand on the tomb robber's stomach, giving a few last strokes. Beneath his fingers Yami felt the muscles of Bakura's stomach tense as a shudder rippled through his body, a breathy cry leaving his lips as he came into Yami's hand.

Staring down at the tomb robber, Yami withdrew his hand and buttoned his jeans back up, pulled his shirt back down and watched the sleeping thief's breathing even out again into the steady rythm of sleep. Well, he decided, that had been an interesting experience. Perhaps he might consider doing that to Bakura when he was awake sometime, just to see if his reactions were any different, of course. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that he wanted to see those burning red eyes watching him the whole time. Nothing at all.

Getting up slowly, Yami gave his stone cold coffee a brief look before leaning down and brushing his lips against Bakura's. Just to see what they tasted like... Straightening up again, the pharaoh picked up the cup of coffee and turned towards the kitchen, deciding that next time he was going to wake Bakura up first, and then molest him.

XxXxX

As Yami left the room, a pair of blood red eyes opened a little, a lazy smirk flittering across lips that were promptly licked in a very catlike way indeed. Their owner, settling himself more comfortably on the couch, closed his eyes again and wondered, with a purr, what he'd get away with next.

The End.


End file.
